


Cinniúint

by Chuckleshan



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuckleshan/pseuds/Chuckleshan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're losing her! Hurry up! We need to get her to the hospital. Brittany, Brittany you need to stay with me here, please Britt just look at me. I can't lose you please." It wasn't supposed to end like this, I wasn't supposed to die today, not before I could make her my wife. Not when fate had so intrinsically laid a hand to bring us together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, hope you enjoy the read, there will be mentions of violence in this story so consider this your warning. Of course I will also mention it again in the chapter so you have the option to skip.

" _We're losing her! Hurry up! We need to get her to the hospital. Brittany, Brittany you need to stay with me here, please Britt just look at me. I can't lose you please." I heard Santana, but she sounded so far away, I was trying to get back to her, to those beautiful brown eyes that I've come to love so much. The warmth of the light though, was just so comforting especially since I felt so cold._

_It wasn't supposed to end like this, I wasn't supposed to die today, not before I could make her my wife. Not when fate had so intrinsically laid a hand to bring us together._

_Suddenly my whole life since we met started flashing before me. I knew I was in love with her from the day she walked into the conference room for her interview. She changed my world in ways I never thought possible that day._

_xxx_

"Brittany" Quinn, my right hand woman, called into my office as she popped her head in. "Santana Lopez is here for her final interview, I've shown her to the conference room. I will be monitoring while you're in there." I stood up and adjusted my jacket making sure my holster wouldn't visible as I walked to my office door.

"I highly doubt I'm in any danger from a tech geek, Quinn, but thanks all the same." I said to her while patting her on the shoulder before closing my office door behind me and walking down the hall. "Besides even if I was, I could totally take her. She's tiny." That got Quinn to loosen up a bit and laugh, which makes me smile, she doesn't laugh nearly as much as she should, so it's good to see it when it happens.

After regaining her composure she looked to me sternly. "Regardless of her stature or her geek level I'd rather be safe than sorry. I'm sure you don't want a repeat of what happened in Washington, right?" She quirked her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me and before I could answer she headed in the direction of the monitoring room,I took a deep calming breath before I walked into the conference room.

"Good morning, Miss Lopez it's a pleasure to see you again." I greeted the beautiful brunette goddess standing across from me wearing her black rimmed glasses, a silky emerald green sleeveless button up blouse, and a well pressed pencil skirt, and chunky black heels that make her legs look fantastic. I couldn't help but subtly check her out.

She smiled politely at me and shook my proffered hand with a nice firm grip, if only her eyes didn't betray how nervous she actually was. "Good morning, Miss Pierce, I assure you the pleasure is all mine, I'm just happy to be interviewing to work for you." She said before letting go of my hand and sitting down once I nod for her to do so. "And please call me Santana"

"Santana," I smiled testing the name on my lips. "You can call me Brittany. Now, I have had our lawyers draw up some papers I would like you to look over. I feel like your specific set of skills will be of benefit to our company and to the work we are trying to accomplish here, so instead of beating around the bush any longer I would formerly like to offer you the director of technology job here at Piercing Tech."

"Oh wow," she said in astonishment. "I mean, Mike said you guys had emailed him a contract to review, but I didn't think it was the real thing." As soon as I had finished my first interview with Santana I had Quinn draw up all the paperwork and the formal offer and send it to her lawyer on file. There was no way I was passing up on one of the best mechanical engineers in the northern hemisphere. I knew in order for this company to grow and be competitive and successful I needed the best people I could find and she is definitely at the top of the list after graduating with honors from MIT with double majors in mechanical and bio-engineering. Santana is just what we need to give us the edge.

"The contract is very much real and very yours if you want it to be. Out of everyone we interviewed you fit the criteria head on Santana and I feel this would be a mutually beneficial to all parties." I try encouraging her out of her trance like state.I know news like this could be quite overwhelming especially when being offered a position at one of the fastest growing tech companies in the world.

After another few minutes of silence Santana seemed to snap out of her stupor. "Of course! I mean, if Mike says that everything reads well, then I would love to work for Piercing Tech, it would be an honor and plus I've never really been a fan of your competitors, so it'll be fun to kick their asses out of the market." Although she's being playful I could see the fierce determination in her eyes and I knew right then, that I had made the right decision.

"Now that's what I like to hear, since I am sure we will soon be working together why don't I take you on a tour of the place so you can get acquainted with your new lab and the staff?" I asked her as I stood and opened the door, she nodded to me and walked out the door and I made sure to take the opportunity to check out her magnificent ass.

"Brittany, you're drooling," Quinn, ever the killjoy, picks just that moment to interrupt my leering through my ear-link and I rolled my eyes ignoring her comment and follow Santana out the door before leading the way to her new lab. I think this will be the beginning of a beautiful working relationship.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up there is a trigger warning this chapter for a violent scene. If this is not for you skip ahead when you see the name Lenny. Enjoy the chapter otherwise.

Later that Friday night I walked into the house and I could smell what I'm sure was going to be an excellent meal being cooked by Kurt. I decided to head upstairs and have a much needed shower. Today had been one of the longest days and a relaxing shower was definitely needed. While in the shower washing the stress of the day away, my mind somehow wandered to Santana and to thinking about what she's doing at the moment and my heart fluttered a bit as I recalled her smile, if only things weren't so complicated, with a sigh I turned the water off and grabbed my towel. Walking into my room I could hear music and Kurt's voice floating through the air from the kitchen as I started to get dressed.

Once dressed, I walked down stairs to see that Quinn had arrived and brought over the guest we had been expecting. I looked over to her as she shoves him down to the basement and I followed behind her, once down stairs I addressed the man as she removed his blindfold. "Lenny long time no see, how are things with you and the family?" Lenny simply stared at me before Quinn delivered a hard right to his ribs which made him double over before she pulled him back up by his hair.

"She asked you a question numb nuts, I suggest you answer her or the next hit won't be so gentle," Quinn sneered at him and I smirked at her approvingly.

"They're f-fine, Miss Pierce, please spare them they aren't involved in this." The man finally said between gasps.

"You know I won't resort to threatening your family, especially without reason. I mean why should they pay for your mistakes? Plus, I have ways of getting what I need from you." I stated menacingly, as I made my way over to the closet at the furthest end of the room and opened it revealing various tools and devices. I took a deep breath and sighed as I pulled out a pair of pliers, a face mask, plastic apron, and a pair of gloves putting them on before I turned back around to face him. "You may want to sit down for this one Lenny, I don't think it's going to be very pleasant from here on out."

As the words left my mouth Quinn swiftly boots him in the knees sending him crumpling to the ground, she then grabbed him by the back of his head and pushed him into the chair and quickly shoved the mouth restraint into his open mouth as he gasped for air. I walked towards him maintaining eye contact while buzzing with giddiness, he tries to mask the fear I can see in his eyes as Quinn pulled his head back at an angle I hovered over his face.

"Usually I am a non-violent person, unfortunately you've pushed me to my limit and now I have to hurt you and I'm sorry about that, but Len, you owe me a lot of money and if there aren't consequences you'll never learn." I said to him in my most genuine tone. I put the pliers into his open mouth and attach it to one of his molars. "So, Quinn, what's the bet? Screamer or silent sufferer?" I asked my counterpart and she grinned at me before appraising him.

"Definitely a screamer, $50, isn't that right Lenny?" She asked as she slapped his face lightly and all he did was look on as he tried to mumble through the restraint holding his mouth open tears streaming down his face. Quinn laughed before she stepped back and let me get to work. I tightened the pliers around the tooth and started digging it in wiggling it ever so slightly and watched as Lenny tried to flinch away from the grip while he started to panic.

"Hold still, or it's going to be a lot worse." I told him as I violently ripped the tooth from his mouth and hear Quinn laugh as he grunted and squirmed in pain. "See buddy, it's not that bad, one down three more to go, just to remind you that four grand is a lot of money." I took back my position above him and started pulling at the remaining three teeth, each pull more violent and bloody than the last. Lenny almost blacked out from the pain only to have Quinn grab the hose and spray ice cold water at him to keep him alert and it definitely amused me seeing him spluttering for air. Once I was finished with him I turned back to Quinn took the money out of my pocket and handed it over to her, she put it away before loosening his restraints and watching him fall to the tarp covering the floor beneath him. "Call Puck and Finn, have them take care of him" I said while putting his teeth in a jar and sticking them in his jacket pocket.

"I'm sure the tooth fairy will appreciate these." I patted Lenny on the head before walking up the stairs taking the mask, gloves and apron off and setting the pliers down on the small plastic covered table near the stairs, Quinn would take care of them once she'd made the phone call.

"Dinner is almost ready to be served." Kurt said as he spotted me coming up, I smiled and nodded over to him on my way to the kitchen to grab a bottle of beer after washing my hands. It never got easier, no matter how many times I have done it, but as the boss it's my responsibility to make sure our family name is still the one most feared of all the families. I took three big swigs, draining the bottle and opened another. I felt Kurt pat me on the back before he turned back to the sauce on the stove. "I assume the boys are coming over tonight then, if so I will need to set out more plates, a proper host is always prepared. Good thing I made extras." He rambled on in his usual way and that combined with the alcohol actually helped to calm my racing mind.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Quinn appeared, freshly showered and cleaned up. she walked by me looked at the coffee table and picked up the two empty beer bottles and moved toward the kitchen to put them in the recycling. She paused long enough to squeeze my shoulder and give me a look to say 'it's done' I smiled appreciatively to her and sank back into my very comfortable armchair as I waited for our guests to arrive. Kurt put the finishing touches on the formal dining table in the other room. He loved any excuse to set up a fancy table. I smiled as I listened to the low hum of the music softly playing in the background.

I considered how normal this all felt and how much I enjoyed the simple things in life, a few beers, good friends and a great meal. If only every day could be like this, but in our business no one day is ever alike and complacency can get you killed. I let that thought expand in my mind as I ran my fingers over the scar just below my third rib on my left side, the constant reminder of what happens when one loses focus for even a split second. I was lucky that day, the bullet went in and out and missed all my vital organs. That was 3 years ago. I was 22 then and still thinking I was this invincible badass. I learned my lesson after that. Luckily for me it wasn't my time and I had Quinn on my side.

I shook my head at my younger self, let out a sigh as the ring of the doorbell pulled me, out of my thoughts. I stood to head towards the door, knowing it's safe to answer because only a select few people could successfully navigate the drive and security traps leading up to the front door. After getting past the security gate, which houses probably my favorite little piece of technology a DNA scanner, every high ranking member of my crew has their DNA linked to a database security network patented by Piercing Tech so once in the system the machine scans their Bio-band, which houses their DNA code amongst other things, once their hands are on the scanner if it matches then they're let in, if not then they are stunned with an immobilizing shot and the guards are alerted to inspect the situation. No such thing as enough security.

So as I opened the door I'm not surprised to see Finn and Puck stood there waiting to be let in. "Evening boss," they both greeted

"We took care of that problem and tucked it away safely. Doctor W will be giving us a call in a while to let us know the status." Puck said as he walked past me and tried unsuccessfully to get past Quinn and into the kitchen. He was met with a swift blow to his stomach for his efforts. Both Finn and I laughed as he leaned over rubbing his belly in protest while looking at Quinn. "I was just going to make sure it was safe to eat for the boss" Puck whined and then yelped in pain when he's hit over the back of his head by none other than the chef of tonight's meal Kurt, who glowered at him.

"I will have you know, Noah, I am excellent at my culinary endeavors, being schooled in the fine arts of upper class Italian and French cuisines from the masters themselves, I do not appreciate your insinuations that I would ever cause any harm to Brittany, Quinn, Finn or myself " he huffed indignantly and shoved him.

"Hey! What about me, you wouldn't cause harm to me either, right?" He asked looking at Kurt who just grinned back at him mischievously while he walked into the kitchen with Quinn following to help him out. Puck looked at me and Finn worriedly. "He wouldn't, would he?" He asked and we both just laughed and shook our heads.

"Dude he's my brother, but he's also one of the foremost experts on untraceable toxins, so I wouldn't put it past him to at least ensure you have an upset stomach in the morning." Finn said through a laugh before heading into the dining room leaving a very unsettled Puck behind.

* * *

Quinn said grace before we started on our meals. I spent the time enjoying the sounds of the quiet chaos as everyone dug into their dinner. All that could be heard is cutlery on the plates and the refilling of wine glasses. Once dinner was over, we retired to the lounge area where Kurt served a decadent dessert and a light moscato for us and some glasses of scotch to the guys to finish off the night. After that was done and everything had been cleared we all settled in and waited for Finn to give us a report of the day and the weekend ahead. Finn, although he looked like a big bumbling dork is a lot more than his dopey grin and laid back features. He was one of my most loyal soldiers. He made sure that everybody kept their nose clean and did as they're told and aren't skimping us on income. As much as he is a gentle giant in appearance he isn't afraid to break a few bones to teach a lesson.

Once all that business had been taken care of and the guys left for the night I checked in with my security team before calling it a night.

I've always loved early morning runs and this Saturday was no exception. Going to the park early with Quinn (because Kurt claimed he needed his beauty sleep) every Saturday morning and pushing my body that bit farther every time releases all the tension of the previous week.

* * *

As we made our way up the wooded path on one of the more difficult running trails, a familiar figure started to take shape approaching us. I couldn't help but slow down to admire her as she got closer and I focused all my attention on the caramel smooth skin wrapped in tight red running shorts and a sports bra to keep the twins safe approaching us at a smooth pace. Noticing my attention wasn't focused on her anymore Quinn looked up and spotted the beautiful Latina coming up to us. I could practically feel her eyes rolling as she matched my pace. Santana smiled and stopped once she saw us and greeted us with a pleasant smile and a quick "hello." Quinn was first to respond with a "Good morning" to which I followed her lead.

I took my time to breath in a lungful of air before continuing, "This is a bit off the beaten path for someone to be running alone, Miss Lopez, especially so early in the morning." She smirked at me, wiping the sweat off her brow before answering and I tried my best to keep my eyes on her face and off her body, especially with Quinn around. She already thinks I'm partial to Santana.

"As I said the other day, please call me Santana, since we will be working together." She answered through a polite smile before continuing. "I agree it is a bit dangerous but I am just getting warmed up and can handle my own should the need arise, plus my buddy Moises here wouldn't let anything happen to me." she looked down to her side and that's when I saw the leash in her hand and a rather massive dog attached to the other end of it, as big as he was I couldn't help leaning over and petting him. "My friend, Mike is bound to show up soon so we can continue our training session. It's kind of been our best friend bonding tradition." I smiled at that because me and Quinn have always used exercise as a form of bonding.

"Of course, Santana, so I take it you've had a chance to review the contract then? Is it to your liking?" I asked with a spark of excitement lighting my voice as Moises licked my hand.

"Yes, I reviewed, signed and sent it off to your office earlier today," she said to me after taking in a lungful of air and sneaking in another almost sneaky glance at my abs. "The only thing I had a question about was the confidentiality clause, but Mike explained that's standard stuff in case I move to another company or start my own to ensure I don't steal company secrets without being sued."

"When you see Mr. Chang, please send him my regards, our paths crossed a few times during law school and he's always been one of the very few people in our field that I actually respect." Quinn commented to Santana with a genuine smile to which she nodded.

Checking my watch and noticing the time, I signaled to Quinn that we needed to get going and she started up her pace again. "Well Santana, I am happy you will be working with us soon, we will be on our way" I smiled politely at her and made to continue "have a nice Saturday and see you at eight a.m. sharp on Monday. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." Quinn and I continued down the path, all the while I could feel Santana's gaze burning a hole on my back, which made me smile. She's definitely checking out my ass.

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick note, this story has already been posted on ff.net, i am just transferring it here as per request of a friend of mine who prefers this format. so if you would like to read all the chapters posted till now feel free to hop over to ff.net
> 
> otherwise i should have this all up within the upcoming days.


End file.
